Winx Club - Episode 107/4Kids Script
The Script of Episode 107 4kids Version: Flora: "Um, Ms. Griselda? We were wondering if we can get our powers back." Griselda:'' "Your little field trip to Cloud Tower was unacceptable, not to mention dangerous. You're lucky that you weren't transformed into little beans. You won't be getting your powers back anytime soon, but that's only the beginning of your punishment."'' Flora: "What's the rest of it?" Griselda:'' "You may not leave campus for the next two days."'' Stella: "We have to vedge out all weekend? Not exactly a punishment, Ms. G." Bloom: (giggles) Tecna:'' "Stella!"'' Griselda:'' "There will be NO veging out. You will clean the entire school from basment to belfrey using these work tools. Here, Stella. Your new best friend!"'' (hands Stella a mop) Tecna:'' "What a curious looking rement of primitive technology. Perhaps there's a manual in my--"'' Griselda:'' "You won't need a manual, Miss Tecna."'' Tecna: "Oh No manual?" Musa:'' "Don't worry, Tecna It's not that complicated."'' Flora:'' "Yeah the only Manual'' we'll'' be using is Manual Labor"'' Tecna:'' "Exactly If we had a manual for the labor we'd be more effecient."'' (Stella, Flora, Musa and Bloom laugh) Tecna: "What's so funny? I was not joking." Ms. Griselda: "THAT'S ENOUGH! Leave no paperweight undusted. Now, Get to work!" The girls get to work. Bloom: "Only 10 more lecture halls to go." Musa: "How about a little H to the E to the L to the P, Stella?" Bloom: "Totally! This is kinda your fault you know." Stella:'' "This is my ''fault?!" Musa:'' "If you hadn't open your big yap trap."'' Stella: "You both laughed didn't you?" Musa: "Come on Stel, just grab a scrub brush" Stella: "Blisters are my enemy!" Musa: "WEAR GLOVES!" Stella:'' "UGH! Gloves with a tanktop?!"'' Bloom:'' "That's a really good point. I hadn't even thought of that."'' Stella:'' "Thank you, Bloom. Look getting dirty is not in my mind."'' Musa:'' "You're not the'' ONLY princess here!" Stella: "Maybe, but on Solaria, royalty and suds don't-AAH!" Bloom: "What were you saying, Stella?" (Musa laughs) Bloom: "Oh I got some for you too, Musa." Musa:'' "NO!"'' (At the hallways) Flora:'' "It's not that complicated, Tecna. Here, let me show you"'' Tecna: "Thanks, but I know I can figure these strange objects by myself" Flora: "That's called a bucket" Tecna: "Aha!" Flora: "That's one use for it. And the broom. Well?" Tecna: "The broom is illongated so that the user may reach high places." Flora: "Like that picture up there?" Tecna: "Exactly. Observe." Flora: "Good job, sweetie." (When Tecna Breaks It) Flora: "Oopsie" Tecna: "It's a good thing I figured out how to use the bucket." Flora: "Yeah. Let's go find Bloom." Tecna: "What happened here?" Flora: "Are you guys OK?" Stella: "Bloom taught us a great Earth sport called "Water Fight" and I won!" Musa: "Oh please you did not win. I'' did" '''Flora': "It's not funny!" Tecna: "What if Griselda sees this?" Griselda: "Indeed. What if" Musa: "Busted!" Griselda: "I wanted to let you know that Charm Life is playing Magic Stadium tomorrow night and all of Alfea will be there. Do you know ''this group?" '''Stella': "I've got all their CDs!" Griselda: "Good thing. Because since you have a lot of cleaning left, you won't be attending the show. Perhaps one of you classmates will pick you up a T-shirt." (At Cloud Tower) Stormy: "Those pixie losers had the nerve to sneak up on our turf, AND WE JUST LET THEM GET AWAY!!" Darcy: "A real witch would not let such an offense go unpunished." Icy: "And neither shall we, my dear Darcy. Since the power of the Dragon's not in the Solaria ring, we'll go find the true source of power, then use it to destroy their entire school." Mirta: "Why do we hate the girls at Alfea so much? I mean that seems kinda old school." Icy: "Who is this gangally freshman talking to me?" Mirta: "I'm just sayin', i mean in some ways, I think Alfea's kinda rockin'." Stormy: "Peace and love!" Stormy laughs, and then all the other Cloud Tower students but Mirta and Lucy laugh. Mirta has tears welling up in her eyes and gets mad. Stormy: "Who let this wicca wannabe in here anyway? You're just so alternative, aren't you? So cutting edge. Let's all think outside of Pandora's Box and love each other, NOT!" Stormy Laughs again. Darcy: "Aww, the poor thing looks embarrased..." Darcy snaps her fingers and an indigo blob appears. Darcy: "...Let's help her face some face." The blob attaches itself to Mirta's face and shecan't seem to get it off. Everyone laughs. Lucy: "It's not funny. She can't breathe." Darcy: "Stupid freshman..." The blob disappears and Mirta can breathe again. Darcy: "...Blue Glob only last a minute." Miss Griffin: "Attention witches. The precious princesses of Alfea have booked Magix Stadium tomorrow night for some wretched music concert, so our "Money for Monsters" fundraiser has to move to the elementary school auditorium, so plan accordingly. (Worthless do-gooding pixies)." The Three Seniors overhear. Icy: "Tomorrow night's our night. With their whole school empty, it'll be ours to destroy." (End Segment 1) (Begin Segment 2) Everyone but the Winx get on the buses. Alfea Student: "Come on hurry." Alfea Student 2: "Hurry, save me a seat." Paladium: "I think we're all set." Wizgiz: "Wait for me, wait for me!" Paladium: "Come on Griselda. I don't want to miss the opening act." Miss Griselda gets on the bus. Bloom: "It's just us." Musa: "That band's bunk, but anything beats cleaning duty." Stella: "I've got an idea. Let's call up the boys." Flora: "Right. I'm sure they'd just flip at the prospect of helping us clean." Bloom: "Well, we'll just say, uh, we need some Heroics and Bravery." Tecna: "But won't Griselda be angry?" Bloom shakes her head. Bloom: "She said "No Magic" but she never said we couldn't get any assistance from our favorite heroes." Stella: "Yes! and we know they can't resist a call from damsels in distress." Musa: "Quick! Sell them before they leave for the show." Bloom: "This'll be awesome!" Night falls at Alfea. The Heroes arrive. Stella: "You guys didn't waste any time, did you (laughs)." Brandon (As Sky): "So exactly what kind of heroics and bravery do you girls need?" The guys go inside. Musa: "Here are the steps: soap up, scrub and rinse. See it's not too hard." Riven: "We skipped a concert for this?" Bloom: "Come on, it'll be a blast. Now take your weapons boys." Brandon and Sky catch their respective mops. Sky (As Brandon): "Nice catch." Timmy nearly fumbles his mop. Riven: "Very Smooth, Tim-meister." Bloom: "Riven." Riven does not pick up his mop. Flora turns up the stereo. Flora: "All right guys. Let's turn it up and get rockin'." Musa: "Come on everybody. Mop and step and yeah!" This is the Beat plays in the background and everyone starts cleaning. Musa: "You heard of hip-hop? Well this is hip-mop." Riven: "Lame." Everyone was still cleaning and Kiko's broom accidentally hits Lady on the head and Kiko freaks out and walks away calmly. Soon, the cleaning was done. Musa: "The cleaning is finito. It's time to get the party started. And Deejay Musa is at the table." Musa throws cd's into four different players. Musa: "Tunes for the east wing, west wing, north wing and south wing." Everyone starts dancing. More Coming Soon... Category:4kids Category:Scripts Category:Season 1 Category:Specialists Category:Winx Club Category:Trix Category:Episodes Category:Spells Category:Female Characters Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Flora Category:Stella Category:Tecna Category:Bloom Category:Musa Category:Male Characters Category:Alfea Category:Magix